A Twist in the Tale
by CursedByCobwebs
Summary: The boys were never rescued, they have been on the island for 4 years. No one is dead and the tribe never split. A girl mysteriously turns up on the island and makes a connection with one of the boys. How will her presence effect the tribe?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**In my story the boys have been on the island for 4 years. Jack and Ralpf are 16, Roger and Piggy are 15, Sam and Eric are 14, and the littleuns are all around 10 or 11. No one is dead, the tribe never split up and live fairly peacefully. This is my first story so please leave your opinion and any suggestions you might have. **

I walked down the streets of London looking for a good place to rest for the night before I had to get up and start walking again the next morning. I sometimes regret running away especially at moments like these. I'm tired and although I'll never admit it I missed my home and my bed. However I would never even think of going back, back to my over protective mother and my father who treated me like a glass antique.

I don't care if it makes me ungrateful, I was sick of being watched after and treated with care. So I ran away hoping life on the street would prove to be more exciting. The moment I went missing I'm sure my parents called the police. However I'm not so stupid as to let them find me after I already went to the trouble of getting past the guards that constantly stood outside the mansion that was my old home.

No one could possibly recognize me with my hair died dark red so it almost looked purple in the right lighting, or my gothic shirt and combat boots witch I much proffered to my old clothes that my mother so carefully picked out saying that I should be dressed like a proper young lady.

I passed a telephone pole with multiple fliers stapled to it. One of them had my picture on it, below was my name and my fathers phone number that people could call if they found me then in red block letters the paper read "Warning: mentally unstable, and possibly dangerous do not approach if found."

Appalled by the flier I tore it down and stuffed it in the nearest trash can. I am NOT mentally unstable! I just see things other people don't. I sighed as I thought of Gorge.

#########

_Gorge was a large dragon that guarded our house, I kept telling the butler to feed him, that he might be hungry. He always said he would but the dragon continued to growl angrily. Finally one day, about a week before I left my home I decided I would feed the dragon myself. I killed the butler and left him out in the yard for the dragon to eat. Gorge thanked me, grateful to have something in his belly._

_My father came out into the yard. I thought he was going to thank me for finally feeding the hungry dragon and getting rid of the butler who doubted Gorge's existence. But instead he started yelling at me._

"_Lilith what have you done" my father yelled_

"_nothing!" I replied slightly irritated that he sounded so alarmed. _

"_Lilith you killed our best butler"_

"_He wasn't a good butler, he never did what I asked and I only killed him to feed Gorge" I argued. My father looked at me like I was crazy (witch of coarse I wasn't)._

"_Who is Gorge!" My father asked. I became even more irritated, how could he not know who Gorge was?_

"_He's the guard dragon" I yelled pointing"he is sitting right over there and I'm sorry father but I don't think it's polite to talk about him like he's not here"_

_My father just stared at me with wide slightly horrified eyes. He came and wrapped his arm around me and led me inside mean while looking around behind him to make sure the nabers hadn't witnessed the scene in their front yard. Even though my father acted shameful I still don't feel bad about killing the man._

After that day a man started coming to our house and he tried to talk to me about my feelings. I never told him anything because I didn't see how it was any of his business, I didn't even know him after all.

A few days later I killed the dog that lived next door because it was infected with the sole of an evil spirit. For some reason this seemed to worry my father even more. He told me I was going to a special place that would help me, and to pack my things. That's when I decided my father didn't believe me either. So I left that night.

#########

Living on my own has made me more careful so as soon as I saw the police car two blocks in front of me I jumped into the nearest ally and ran until I reached the other end. I came upon what could only be described as a black market. Scruffy looking men and women filled the room and appeared to either be trying to sell items at outrageous costs or haggling shop keepers into giving them good deals. Intrigued I continued to walk down the rows of hastily set up tables.

Unfortunately getting a job would be impossible because I have to keep my identity a secret. If anyone found out who I was they wouldn't hesitate to tern me in and collect whatever large sum of money my father is offering up. Because of this, I have developed to habit of stealing. Some of the things that I stole I needed to survive and others were compulsive and unnecessary. So I couldn't help myself when I passed a table with jewelery on display. When the owner wasn't looking I slipped the first thing my hand caught into my pocket.

A little later I had finally found a place to settle down for the night, when I remembered my theft at the market. I quickly pulled the object out of my pocket to examine it. In my hand was a necklace with a large almost futuristic looking round pendant.

There was a large red jewel in the middle that I soon figured out could be pressed in, and the sides were labeled with four digit numbers. There was a dial around the edge that you could move to align with the numbers. The dial currently pointed at 1,939. On the back there was an on, off switch.

I was skeptical as to why a necklace would need an on, off switch but curiosity got the better of me and I turned it on. Nothing happened so I tried pressing in the red jewel on the front. The pendant glowed red for a moment, nearly blinding me and the next thing I knew I was falling.

There were blurs of green and brown as the ground got closer. I hit a flat surface (that was surprisingly soft) with a thump and then there was just blackness.

**I know it's slow starting but the boys and the island come in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When I woke up the world around me was blurry and my whole body ached. I gave my eyes a moment to adjust before I sat up.

I first thing I registered was that I no longer had the necklace witch worried me because somehow it had gotten me hear and without it I didn't know how I would get back. The second thing was that I was in a jungle. Long vines were tangled around my feet and I struggled to free myself. I was quickly irritated with the thick wild life that seemed to cling to me and the many insects that swarmed near by.

I slowly stood up, looked around for a moment, picked a direction and started walking. Little by little I made my way across the island. I wasn't sure where I was going or even if I was still going in the direction I started out in but I was confident in my movements.

I stopped pretty frequently because I didn't want to dehydrate myself. I didn't trust the springs and streams I came upon and didn't want to test them unless I was truly desperate.

Half way through my journey I discover a small hill of talking ants. I took a short break to sit down and talk to them. They were really quite smart for such small creachers. After I felt rested I told them I needed to go and they wished me luck in my travels.

I continued to walk for what seemed like forever. For a moment I questioned my judgment of direction but quickly dismissed the thought.

After tripping on a tree root and getting a stain on my jean shorts I paid extra attention to the ground and were I was walking. I started to notice footprints and fallowed a pair of distinct ones until I came upon a camp near the edge of the jungle. There were several huts that looked worn from use and many storms. In the middle of the camp was a fire with several children sitting on logs around it. The youngest ones looked to be around 10 and the oldest maybe 16 or 17.

Several of the older boys held long wooden spears and had war paint on there faces. One boy stood out to me in particular, he had pitch black hair that almost covered his gray eyes. He wore a menacing expression while he sat by the fire sharpening his spear, some of the younger boys seemed to avoided him cowering when he would occasionally look up at them. However I wasn't afraid of the muscular boy, I was intrigued.

All of the boys were thin but well muscled, especially the ones with the spears I decided theses boys must be hunters.

The hunters seemed to stick together and held a sort of respect over the other boys. I wanted to be one of them, with my own spear and everything. I could imagine myself sitting on a throne, the mysterious dark haired boy sitting next to me as I shouted orders and everyone obeyed me.

I thought it was time to make my presence known but wasn't sure how, before I could make my move a tall blond boy walked over to the fire and blew into a conch shell that emanated a loud noise and seemed to signal the boys to gather around him.

I couldn't here what he was saying so I crept closer using the trees to hide behind. I only caught the end of what he was saying. Something about a mango shortage?

"any questions?" the boy asked. No one seemed to have any so I figured now was as good a time as any.

"I have a question" I said


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Roger's point of view)**

I listened to Ralph blather about mango shortage and persevering our recourses. I didn't see how mangoes mattered, as long as the hunters continued to bring back pigs no one would be hungry.

"Any questions" Ralph asked. I was about to get up because no one ever has any questions, then I heard a voice like a bell, higher than any of the boys voices.

"I have a question" the voice said.

I turned my head and my eyes met with the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her reddish-purplish hair shined with the setting sun, her emerald eyes held a sort of madness that I wanted to explore, her clothing spoke of death and her boots looked like they could cripple a man with one kick. She was perfect, I mean this girl was... WAIT A GIRL, THERE IS A GIRL ON THE ISLAND!

I shook my head clearing away all the complimenting and gratifying thoughts. I looked at the other boys to find they were still staring in shock at the girl who had stumbled upon our camp.

I started to wonder how she got here, surely the hunters would have noticed her on one of there many trips into the jungle so she couldn't have been here for long, and we definitely would have noticed if there was a plane or boat so she couldn't have come by machine.

_He remember about two hours ago when he had been hunting. He happened to be looking above him when he saw a brief flash of light in the distance, it wasn't very noticeable since it was still light out but he could have sworn he saw something. But he figured he was only dehydrated and hallucinating so he went to the stream for a drink._

Now I wondered if I wasn't just hallucinating but quickly dismissed the thought because even if what I saw was correct I didn't see how it could be connected to her arrival.

I slowly approached the girl, when I stood a foot away from her I reached out to touch her, suddenly she looked scared. She pulled away from me kicking me in the place no guy wants to be kicked. I was right about her boots, one kick and I was on the ground trying to muffle the scream I felt rising into my throat.

Everyone else seemed to snap out of there staring only to see Roger on the ground. Some tried to hide there laughter knowing if they did laugh, Roger would make them pay, but most of them felt his pain and tried to help him up.

He quickly disregarded the other boys, getting up on his own. He starred at the girl, if it had been anyone else he would have made sure they wouldn't live to see another day, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to hate the girl in front of him, if anything it made him like her more.

**I'm sorry this Chapter was so short, but the next one will be a lot longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (Lilith's point of view)**

I stared in shock at the beautiful dark haired boy lying on the ground. Had I done that? I guess I should apologize... he slowly got up and recovered his facial features back into what most would see as an expressionless mask. However I saw faint curiosity in his eyes as he stared at me.

"I'm sorry about that, it's a reflex" I said lamely, starting to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. The boys who stood behind the dark haired boy looked at me with sad, fearful eyes. It was the way someone looks at a funeral "it's like they think I'm going to die" I thought.

There expressions changed to complete shock and disbelief when dark haired boy replied "just don't let it happen again" he said and walked off into the jungle.

I turned to the blond boy with the conch "why do you all look so surprised?" I asked.

"Were surprised because Roger let you live. But more importantly who are you and how did you get here?" he said

"My name is Lilith... and I'm not sure how I got here" I replied. It was the truth I'm not sure how I got here, all I know is it had something to do with that necklace which is now lost somewhere in the jungle.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go talk to those ants, they might have seen were my necklace went" I said as I headed in the direction Roger had disappeared in. The blond haired boy looked like he was going to come after me but one of the hunters stopped him and whispered something in his ear. I didn't catch all of it but I distinctly herd the word crazy.

#########

**(Roger's point of view)**

I was looking for a pig to hunt to regain my dignity when I saw the Beautiful girl from camp sitting on the forest floor, she seemed to be talking to herself. I knew she was mad, but I mean really?

"Are you sure you didn't see it?" she said. "It had a round pendant with a big red...

"What are you doing?" I interrupted her ramblings.

"Looking for my necklace" she replied crossing her arms, obviously annoyed.

"No, I mean who were you talking to?"

"The ants" she replied, "they're actually pretty smart for such small creachers." Well at least she wasn't talking to herself, I thought. "I know you don't believe me, no one ever believes me" she said.

"No, I believe you" I replied. It wasn't a complete lie, I believe that she believes she was talking to ants. Whether she actually was or not is irrelevant.

"Really?" she asked smiling. She jumped up and hugged me witch I quickly shrugged off, it didn't seem to bother her though, almost like she was used to being brushed off. "Maybe she was" I thought.

"So, now that were friends I need to ask you something" I raised my eyebrows when she said friends but didn't try to correct her because I felt a strange affection for the girl that was honestly scarring me a little. I thought it was cute how she could be so ignorant and yet so aware all at the same time. I had to stop myself, "shut up, shut up, shut up, you will not have feelings for this girl" I yelled in my head.

On the outside I remained composed "what do you want to know" I said coolly.

"What year is it" she asked. I just raised my eyebrow although I almost wasn't surprised at her question.

"1939" I replied. For a moment she looked shocked but then sank into deep thought. When she snapped out of it several moments later she looked as if she had a new understanding. What she understood I'm not sure.

"Can I ask another question?"

"You mine as well" I replied.

"Were can I get one of those?" she asked pointing to my spear.

"Do you even know what this I used for?" I asked in a doubting manner.

"Killing things?" was her answer. I smirked, slightly amused at her bluntness.

"You'll have to talk to Jack about that but I don't think he'll let you have one"

"And why not!" she asked obviously offended.

"Because I doubt your ability to kill and I'm sure everyone else back at camp does too" I responded truthfully.

"Well then your instincts are wrong, I have killed before" she said it like a child bragging about a new toy.

"Really?" I asked in a disbelieving tone, only egging her on further.

"yes, I killed my fathers favorite butler and fed it to our guard dragon, my nabors dog because it was infected with an evil spirit, and a homeless man because I liked his jacket..." as she talked I found myself liking her more and more with every syllable she uttered. Once I looked past all the crazy I realized this girl was exactly my type. "Wait! I do not have a type!" I yelled at myself again.

"Well if that's true I'll put in a good word with Jack for you" I said not sure if I should believe her or not. Then again she is crazy enough to kill someone why shouldn't I believe her?

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed hugging me again. This time I didn't brush her off, but I didn't hug her back either. I just stood still, refusing to let myself enjoy her warmth.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (Lilith's point of view)**

After admitting I didn't know were I was going, Roger led me back to camp. I realized I probably came of as rude to the other boys when I had left, so I decided to make a point of getting to know them.

I learned that the blond boy with the conch shells name was Ralph. When he told me this I had to suppress my laughter because the name Ralph reminded me of a vegetable that kids never liked but mothers made them eat anyway, saying it would make them grow tall and strong.

There was a fat boy who seemed to constantly be standing next to Ralph. His name was Piggy, or at least that's what everyone called him. At first I felt bad for the boy, but the more I heard him talk the more I realized, I didn't care what he was called and started coming up with ways to avoid a lengthy conversation with him. Finally I met the boy that Roger had previously referred to as Jack.

"Hello" I said as I approached him. He smiled and held out his hand for me to shake.

"You must be Lilith" he said, "I'm Jack" I reached out and shook his waiting hand, smiling. "Roger tells me you would like to join the hunters."

I told Roger I wanted a spear not that I wanted to be a hunter. Although I guess a pointy stick would be useless if I didn't have something to stab.

"Yes, I would" I replied.

"Good, now because you're new I'm going to start you of with something easy. All you have to do is man the fire while we are out hunting. Can you do that?" I could tell that because I was a girl, Jack was going to use me for things like manning the fire and cooking. That's okay though, I'll slowly work my way up the ranks until I'm at the top. Soon I will prove to Jack that I can hunt with the best of them. But for now, I'll prove my worthiness by watching the fire.

"Yes, I can do that" I told him.

"Good now go to Maurice over there" he said pointing to a boy who had dark hair and brown eyes, "and tell him to sharpen you a spear and teach you about the fire" I nodded and walked over to where Maurice was standing.

"Hello Maurice" I said

"Uh hi"

"Jack said you would make me a spear and teach me about watching the fire"

"Jack made you a hunter?" he asked, looking me up and down obviously doubting my ability like Roger had at first.

"Yes" I replied, I decided I wouldn't tell Maurice about all the people I'd killed. Not that I was ashamed, I just didn't think he would appreciate it the way Roger did.

"Okay" the way he drew out the end of 'okay' made me think he was still in doubt, but he would see soon enough that I deserved to be a hunter.

When he was done explaining how to use the embers if the flame dies and I had my spear, Jack came over and told me it was time for them to go hunting. He asked me if I would be okay while they were gone and of coarse I told him I would be.

After what I estimated to be about a half hour of sitting by myself Piggy came over and sat on the log next to mine.

"Hi Lilith"

"Hello Piggy" I didn't really want to talk to him but I was polite enough to at least greet him. He started blabbering about something that I and I doubt anyone else cared about so instead of listening, I tuned him out and watched as small elf's danced around the fire. They were so pretty with there silky hair and flowers woven into there cloths.

I heard chanting coming from the jungle, "kill the pig, cut her throat, spill her blood" as it got louder I could see the boys coming back to camp, Jacks bright red hair standing out even in the dimming light. Roger carried one end of a long stick, a boy I hadn't met yet held the other end, on the stick was a large female pig.

Jack came over with a coconut shell full of pigs blood and another with brown clay in it. I figured this was what they used for war paint. Hunters started dipping their fingers in and reapplying in places were old paint had warn off. The boys all just painted lines and dots with the occasional swirl. I didn't think that was very creative so I started painting intricate designs up my arms, much like a henna tattoo.

Later we feasted on pig and talked around the fire. I got to know everyone better and shared some information about myself. However when once again, they asked how I got here I didn't have an answer. What was I supposed to say a magic necklace brought me here from 2011. No, I would keep that a secret until I knew more, or at least found the necklace.

Jack let me sleep in the hut that the hunters shared. It was rather large and well constructed, a one room house really. While everyone else was asleep I lied awake thinking of ways I could prove myself to the hunters. Then I started wondering why Jack was in charge in the first place. Why did he make the decisions? Roger should be head hunter, I thought, with me as his queen. I smiled as I thought of that.

That night my dreams were filled with images of a second camp, one just for hunters, with Roger and I standing on top of a huge rock formation, almost like a throne, looking down on our kingdom.

**Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I woke up just as the sun was rising, only to find that I was alone in the hut. I grabbed my spear and exited the shelter, stumbling as I went because of the disorientation of just waking up, plus the fact that my vision wasn't fully adjusted.

I thought back to last night and my dreams of being queen of the island. I decided that one day my dreams would come true, but for now I would stick with my original plan to work my way up the hunter's ranks. After all, I had to be respected first if I ever wanted anyone to support me when I started my own camp. Especially Roger, he was a key part in my plan and I knew I couldn't do it without him. I didn't want to do it without him.

I started to wonder if it was creepy that I liked Roger so much considering I haven't even known him for 24 hours.

"Of coarse it's not creepy, he likes you too" said a talking coconut tree near the edge of the jungle.

"You really think so!" I asked

"Yes, it's obvious, just wait you'll see" the tree told me, I smiled.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome my dear" replied the tree. Then its mouth and eyes disappeared and it looked like a normal coconut tree again.

"Lilith" someone called, I terned my head to see that Jack was calling me. I walked over to were Jack and the other hunters were sitting around the fire, eating last nights left over pig. I sat down in the empty spot between Roger and Maurice and Jack started going over the agenda for today.

Jacks speeches weren't lengthy and boring like Ralph's were, he said only what needed to be. As I ate my piece of meat I realized how dry my mouth was. Then I remembered I hadn't had anything to drink since I got here. That would explain why I still felt dizzy, as first I thought it was from just getting up but then it continued and I was beginning to worry. But now I realized I was dehydrated.

"Can someone show me were the spring is?" I asked no one in particular.

"I'll do it, I need a drink anyway" said Roger.

**(Roger's point of view)**

I wasn't actually thirsty but I went with Lilith to the spring anyway. I hope the guys didn't think I was becoming a pansy now that there was a girl around. Maybe I'll beat Simon up later, if anyone does think I'm becoming weak that should get it out of there minds.

"So, since you don't have fire watch and you don't go hunting till later, what are you doing today?" Lilith asked. I decided I would be honest.

"Well around noon I'll probably kick Simon's ass and after that I usually eves drop on other peoples

conversations." When I said this she looked exited.

"Can I help?" she asked.

"With witch part?"

"The listening in on other peoples conversations" she said

"I suppose so as long as you don't get in the way or blow my cover"

"I won't" she said smiling.

**Please review and don't be afraid to leave any suggestions or ideas you may have. I'm sorry about spelling/grammar mistakes, I do my best to find and correct them but I don't have a beta so it may not be perfect. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 (Roger's point of view)**

Simon whimpered as I delivered my last blow to his gut, leaving him lying in the dirt on the edge of the jungle. He was in plain sight so I new Ralph or some other sap would patch him up once I was gone. Most of the boys had seen the beating, but they learned not to try and stop me a long time ago.

I smiled as I thought of the time I got into a fight with Eric and naturally Sam being all twin like tried to stop me. After I was done neither of them could walk for a week, not that it mattered, all they ever did anyway were Ralph's stupid chores.

I walked out of camp but not before I turned to Lilith, giving her a look that she hopefully recognized meant 'fallow me'. Today I was going to let Lilith come with me when I did my rounds and eves dropped. I know this sounds creepy and maybe a little stocker like, but it was the only way I could keep up with what was going on in the others minds. It's not like I'm a very social person so I can't just go up to someone and start a conversation. But the second best thing to being in a conversation is listening in on one.

I'm not sure why Lilith would want to come with me. After all it doesn't seem like she's having trouble getting along at camp. Even if she is a bit socially awkward, she is the only girl the guys have seen in 4 years, so I doubt they would mind if she was deft and mute.

We had been walking for about three minuets when I saw my favorite place to hide. A thick tree high enough that I was never spotted and low enough that I didn't have a problem hearing what the people below me where saying.

"Come on" I said as I lifted myself into the tree.

"Where climbing?" she asked her voice a note or two higher than usual. I smirked and offered my hand to help her up.

"Is that a problem?" I replied tauntingly.

"No"

"Good, then come on" I said offering my hand again. This time she took it and I lifted her into the tree. She was surprisingly light, well I guess it wasn't surprising considering how thin she was but it made me wonder what her life was like before she came here that she didn't get enough to eat. I shook my head 'it isn't any of my business' I said to myself.

We climbed higher until we reached the branch I usually used for a seat.

"So, how long does it usually take for someone to walk past this point?" she asked.

"Well it's along the path to the spring, so not long"she nodded.

**(Lilith's point of view)**

We had already sat in the tree for what I estimated to be about 15 minuets and I was about to try and start a conversation when we saw two hunters about 20 meters away walking in our direction. They seemed to be having a conversation, that was good for us so we waited until they were in hearing range. Once they were more like 10 meters away I could hear what they were saying.

"...look, all I'm saying is that Ralph used to be a decent leader but now that we have done all the things he wanted to get done like build shelters and start a fire he doesn't know haw to improve the tribe." said the first boy.

"Ralph does the best he can." argued the second boy.

"That's what I'm saying! Ralph does what he can and yet nothing good or exiting has happened to our tribe in almost two year. Well in less you count the girl" he said with a smirk "anyway my point is Ralph's best isn't good enough anymore." The first boy argued back. The second boy nodded.

"I guess your right" he said. If there was more to there discussion I didn't catch it because the boys moved out of hearing range. I couldn't believe what I just heard, my plan might be easier then I originally thought.

"Well that was interesting" I said to Roger.

"Not really I've been hearing things like this for about a month now" Roger said dully.

"Really?" I said with an evil half smile. It was a rhetorical question.

"What are you thinking" he asked.

"I'm thinking that it's about time Ralph looses his crown and someone else claims it" As I said this light twinkled in Rogers eyes and I knew at that moment, he would like nothing more than to knock Ralph off his throne.

#########

I filled Roger in on my plan before we got back to camp, he seemed to like it but there was one problem.

"What makes you think people will fallow me? If you haven't noticed I'm not really a sociable person" he said.

"They might not fallow you, but they'll fallow me, I'm the only girl they have seen in what 4 years? So of coarse they are going to fallow me, and after that I believe you'll prove to be a good leader and they will respect you." I said with a smile. He seemed to be satisfied with my answer.

"So why didn't you strike this plan up with Jack?" he asked

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you want me to be the leader and not Jack?"

"Jack is weak, he doesn't deserve the title head hunter. He seems like the type of person who was born into power, he didn't earn it. Let me guess, when you guys crashed on the island Jack was head boy or something stupid like that, and that's why he has your respect?" I asked, Roger just nodded. "Plus, maybe I'd rather be your queen than Jack's" I said and smirked when he raised his eyebrows as me, he didn't say anything about my hinting at liking him though.

"So how are we gonna do this?" he asked, now fully committed to my plan.

"I'd like to wait a little while before we leave the camp. I want to get to know the other boys better so I can learn how to better sway them into joining us." I said. It was what felt like a long time before either of us said anything else. But after a while Roger spoke up.

"Lilith, if Jack decides to join our camp too we have to make him co-chief or something" I was about to protest but Roger spoke again. "I know what you're thinking but Jack has been head hunter for a while and he has an ego, if that ego was too badly damaged he might do something drastic, he could kill me, he could kill you" he said and I sighed.

"Fine, Jack can be co-chief if he wants to join our tribe" I didn't really want to share the throne with anyone but Roger but I understand what he was saying.

When we got back to camp Roger had to go hunting and I had to watch the fire again. As I watched the red flames lick across the logs, burning them to ashes I smiled, happy that my plan was falling nicely into place.

**Please, please, please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 (Jack's point if view)**

I led my hunters through the jungle, along with the pig we had just killed. I decided that when we got back to camp I would start to make a move on Lilith. After all she seems like the kind of girl who likes power, and the only other person on this island with power close to mine is Ralph, and Ralph is an idiot, why would she like him over me?

We exited the jungle and marched over to the fire were Lilith was sitting. Roger a Maurice stayed back in the jungle to bleed and gut the pig. We used to do that in camp but it turns out the littluns along with Simon and Piggy couldn't handle such a "gruesome sight". Wimps.

I sat down on one of the logs next to Lilith and tried to think of something to say. I didn't want to say the wrong thing, and since I didn't know her very well I wasn't sure what would offend her and what would make her happy. I wanted to ask her what she did when she followed Roger into the jungle earlier today, but I didn't want to come off as desperate. I watched as she poked the fire with the blunt end of her spear, a little harder than necessary I might add. Then I had an idea.

"Lilith I was thinking that maybe you'd like to come hunting with us tomorrow... ya know if you want." I had hoped my words would come out cool and smooth but instead it was just kind of awkward. However the hesitance in my voice didn't seem to faze her, instead she smiled widely.

"Really?" she asked excitedly. Her eyes sparkled and she reached out and hugged me, unfortunately she pulled away before I could hug her back. Ha, even if it was short she still hugged me, I don't see her hugging anyone else on the island! She must like me! I nodded in response to her question.

"So, no pig today?" she asked noticing the absence of an animal.

"No, we got one but Maurice and Roger are still gutting it" I replied.

"Oh" she said. I found it odd that she didn't look grossed out or disturbed, maybe she would make a good hunter after all. Suddenly she started to get up.

"Were are you going?" I asked, not wanting her to leave.

"To see if there's any pigs blood I can salvage, my marks are wearing off." She replied, I just nodded and watched as she entered the jungle.

**(Lilith's point of view)**

I picked up both half's of an empty coconut shell on my way out of camp to put blood and the clay like mud in like Jack had the first time I was here.

It was a little odd that Jack was being so friendly towards me, I could tell he didn't want me to leave and it seemed like he was monitoring what he said around me, like he was trying to impress me or something. He was probably just trying to be nice, I decided.

I spotted Roger and Maurice about 50 paces in and walked over to them. Maurice looked rather green as he cut into the pig but Roger didn't look like he minded the blood at all. They looked up as the heard me approaching.

"Lilith, what are you doing here, you shouldn't have to see this!" said Maurice. I smirked because if he knew how comfortable I was with blood he'd never look me in the eye again.

"I'm here for blood" I said holding up a coconut shell.

"Here let me do it, you shouldn't have to" Maurice insisted.

"I can handle myself Maurice, you however look quite green, you should probably sit down" I said to him, and to my surprise Roger laughed a little.

Maurice looked a me for a second, obviously offended, but decided to let it go and bent back down to continue gutting the animal. I raised my spear, about to strike the animal in the side but Roger stopped me, I raised mt eyebrows at him looking for an explanation.

"You'll get a heavier blood flow if you stab the neck" he said. "Hmm, I guess that would make more sense" I thought to myself.

"Thanks" I replied before stabbing the animal in the neck. Just as Roger said, blood flowed heavily from the wound. I put the coconut shell under it as the scarlet liquid dribbled in.

"Were does Jack usually get the mud?" I asked.

"There's a mud slid over there" Roger said and pointed to the direction of it. "Try not to fall in" he said as I started to walk away.

"No promises" I said over my shoulder.

I reached the mud slide, it was basically a shallow pool of grayish clay like mud. I reached over the rim of it, dipping the coconut shell into the pit and scooping the thick substance up. I turned around to set the shell down so I could use both my hands to get up. But as I turned, my foot slipped and I unleashed a short scream as I fell into the mud.

The pit was a little deeper than I had anticipated. What I had originally thought to be a few inches was more like a foot and a half. I heard two sets of foot steps running towards me, most likely in response to my scream.

Roger and Maurice appeared a minute later. When they saw me, Maurice burst out laughing and Roger was obviously trying to stop a smile from erupting on his face.

"I thought I told you not to fall in." Roger said, humor in his voice.

"Oh just shut up and come help me" I said reaching my arm up so one of them could pull me out. Both boys offered there hands so I grabbed Maurice's, but instead of letting him pull me up I pulled him in with me.

"What the hell was that for?" he said slightly angry.

"That was for laughing" I said. For the first time since I have been here Roger out right laughed. However it seemed, Maurice didn't like being laughed at.

"Shut up!" he said as he flung a hand full of mud at Roger.

A full on war ensued between the three of us, there was mud flying everywhere and within the first minute I was covered in the gray slime along with the boys. It was all in good fun of coarse but it seemed that none of us wanted to admit defeat.

I stood to the side to catch my breath for a moment, and watched as the two boys threw mud at each other.

"Alright fine, I give up" declared Maurice as he bent over and tried to catch his breath.

"Yes!, I win" said Roger. Before he knew what hit him I tip toed up behind him and jumped on his back, tackling him to the ground.

"No, I win!" I said and smiled. I got off of Roger so he could get up.

"I hope loosing hasn't bent you too far out of shape Roger" I said and offered a smile, hoping he wasn't mad at me for beating him.

"I'll get you next time" he replied with a smirk.

"Oh shit, the pig!" yelled Maurice. We all ran back to were they left the pig, we were relived to find small animals weren't already eating it.

"We should probably get back to camp" I said. They agreed and we walked back together, Roger and Maurice carrying the pig and me carrying the two coconut shells.

#########

When we got back to camp most of the boys looked impatient. Most likely because we kept them waiting so long for dinner.

"What took you so..." Jack started to say but stopped when you saw us.

"What happened to you guys?" he asked.

"Uh, we sorta... had a mud fight" Maurice replied. Jack gave us a hard look.

"Whatever, just from now on have 'mud fights' on your own time, you kept us waiting" we all nodded and kept our eyes down.

"So who one?" asked one of the hunters, I think his name was Jeff or something.

"What?" I asked

"Who one?" he stated louder.

"I did!" I said smiling and pointed to the crown I had made myself on the way back. It was pretty much just a vine wrapped around my head with some flowers stuck into it.

While we ate, we shared details about our miniature war in the jungle and made promises to have another battle including the other boys. When I realized how interested the other boys were in the mud fight I decided that could be another reason they would want to follow Roger and I, if I couldn't persuade them using logical reasons, at least I could say they would have more fun at our camp. When we were done eating I retreated to the hunters hut, tiered from the days events.

**Wow that was long :) REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 (Lilith's point of view)**

**Alright so this is my first attempt at drama, hopefully it's not too bad. **

When I awoke it was dark outside and all the hunters were still asleep. I lay in my usual spot between Jack and Roger. I couldn't help but notice how loud some of the boys snored. I wanted to go back to sleep but between the snoring and the noise of the jungle elf's jump roping right out side of our camp I couldn't clear my head enough to sleep.

Instead I lay there thinking of the promise Jack made me, I was going to get to hunt. Yesterday I was exited when he told me this but now I was nervous, what if I wasn't a good hunter? What if I disappointed Jack and made a fool of myself in front of Roger?

I shook my head to clear those thoughts away, I didn't need to impress Jack, and Roger wouldn't judge me on my first hunt... I think.

Then I realized just how important today would be. The other boys have to see just how good a hunter I am, because if they think I can't catch pig they'll never follow me. Who would want to have a leader that couldn't provide them with food?

This only made my nerves worse, I was so nervous I was shaking. Then I realized I wasn't shaking because I was nervous, I was shaking because I was freezing. I crawled closer to Roger and lied back down so my head was on his chest and my arm wrapped around his torso. I curled my legs up hoping my toes wouldn't get frostbite.

I herd a low chuckle and looked up to find that Roger was awake. Even though this situation should have been embarrassing I couldn't bring myself to care all that much.

"Shut up" I said through my vibrating teeth, and hugged him closer hoping to regain some kind of body heat. He reached down and pulled up the blanket that was basically just pieces I fabric woven together with thin vines.

"Thanks" I said, my teeth still chattering but not as much. He wrapped one of his arms around me, providing newly found heat. I found myself slowly drifting back out of consciousness.

When I woke up again I was still in Roger's arms, but this time there weren't as many boys in the hut. I shook Roger awake which didn't take very long, apparently he was a light sleeper. His eyes drifted around the hut and after a moment of this he looked alarmed and moved away from me.

"What?" I asked him worried that I had done something wrong.

"Jack, he must be furious" he said while fixing his hair so it once again almost covered his eyes. I just gave him a confused look, imploring him to explain.

"He saw this" Roger said gesturing to the two of us, "and probably got the wrong idea, or maybe the right idea, I don't know"

"Why would that make Jack angry?" I asked him not seeing the problem. Instead of answering me, Roger just sighed.

"I'm going to go talk to him" he said, picking up his spear as he got up.

"Okay" I said, still confused. I watched Roger leave, instantly regretting letting him go.

I decided I would let Roger deal with this Jack problem until I actually new what was wrong. I stretched and stood up, grabbing my spear as I exited the hut.

I saw Roger and Jack arguing at the edge of the little clearing but decided to give them some space and walked over to the fire. Sam and Eric where bickering about something as usual and the rest of the hunters were resharpening their spears.

I sat down on a log by Maurice, and for some reason it seemed the boys were staring at me more than usual. Most of them had smirks on their faces, some even snickered when they saw me. A few of them were whispering, occasionally glancing up at me to see if I had noticed.

I was starting to get what Roger meant when he said "Jack got the wrong idea" because it seems that everyone else did too. At first I was embarrass when I realized they thought something happened between Roger and I, but then I remembered, I didn't owe them an explanation, and I mine as well just let them think what they want to.

"So Lilith, how did you sleep?" one of the hunters asked with a smirk.

I looked him strait in the eye and said, "very well, thank you for asking." It's not like I was lying, I had slept well, except for the small portion of it I spent freezing cold. Most of the boy's eyes widened when I didn't try to deny anything. I cant be sure, but I think the fact that I wasn't scrambling for and explanation like most girl would be gave them a whole new respect for me.

I looked over to were Jack and Roger where arguing. Jack seemed to be fuming so I went over to try to clear things up because it seemed Roger wasn't doing a very good job of it.

**(Roger's point of view)**

I walked over to Jack, not looking forward to the conversation that I was about to start. He was standing near the edge of camp and had an expression on his face that was a mixture of hurt and anger.

In all honesty, I'd prefer to just let Jack assume whatever he's thinking. However, it appears that Jack has a little crush on Lilith, not that I should be talking of coarse, but it just seems stupid that Jack thinks he has a chance with her, a little sad even.

It could all be in my head but I'm pretty sure that if Lilith liked Jack over me, she would have crawled over to him last night, but she didn't, she came to me.

Whatever, I would tell Jack that nothing is going on between us and that what he saw was her just trying to warm up. It was the truth.

"Jack" I called his name as I approached him. When he turned his head he shot me a glare before replying.

"What do you want"

"Look, what you saw back there, it was nothing" I said in a hopefully convincing tone.

"Right, and I'm sure you two disappearing into the Jungle every day is also nothing" Damn, I didn't have an excuse for that.

"Nothing happened, I swear"

"I thought you knew I liked her! I thought you of all people would respect that!" he was starting to yell. I was never good at making amends or even apologizing, I usually just knocked the person out and that was the end of the story. I knew it would just make things a lot worse if I started a fight with Jack, so I tried to stay calm.

"She was cold, what was I supposed to do? Let her freeze to death? Nothing happened" He still looked angry but he was starting to calm down a little.

"How do I know your not lying?" he growled. I looked over to were Lilith was, and saw that she was already coming over here.

"She'll tell you" I said gesturing to her. "Lilith, nothing happened right?" I prompted her once she got closer.

"No, nothing happened, I was just cold, I promise" she said backing me up.

"So why did you go to Roger? I was there too" Jack argued. He was beginning to sound a bit pathetic.

"I didn't want to wake you up" she lied smoothly. Jack thought about this for a moment.

"I'm sorry I accused you, are we still on for hunting later?" Jack asked. It was his little way of trying to sound less pathetic for jumping the gun, I could tell it didn't work, but she decided to let him think it did.

"Definitely" she answered with a smile. He returned the smile and then walked back over to the fire where the rest of the hunters were.

"Wow, that was made into a bigger deal that it should have been." she said "Why was Jack so upset anyways? I mean I get that he got the wrong idea but I still don't know why that would make him so mad." Lilith asked. Wow she was oblivious, I debated whether or not I should tell her, but finally decided that it would be better if she knew.

"Jack sort of...likes you" I said lamely.

"What! Why?"

"Lilith you're the only girl we've seen in four years, I'm sure every guy hear likes you, or at least to an extent" I tried to explain. She smirked.

"Do you like me Roger? Or at least to an extent?" she asked in a jokingly, flirty voice. Instead of answering I just smirked back.

**(Lilith's point of view)**

The rest of the morning was fairly uneventful. I got a few more snide comments from a few of the boys, and a couple where even creative enough to throw some innuendos into a conversation or two.

When late afternoon rolled around, Jack declared it was time to go hunting. He briefed me on the basics of pig hunting and tricks on tracking and being silent. He told me that when they first started out they would mostly hunt as a group, but as time went on they got smarter and broke off into smaller teams to cover more aria at once.

There was a leader for each team, usually people who were pretty high in Jacks ranking, and each group was about 4 or 5 people. As they started breaking into groups I suddenly felt shy. I didn't want to force myself upon a group but obviously I didn't want to be left alone.

"Lilith" Roger called, gesturing for me to come over. The other guys in the group gave him skeptical and disapproving looks.

"Trust me" I heard him mutter to them as I walked over. It was obvious that Roger was one of the leaders, considering he was basically Jack's second in command.

"Lets go" he said, and we marched into the jungle. Our group consisted of three other boys, Roger, and I. We made small talk as we walked and I learned that the boys names where Jonathan, William, and Billy.

We made our way through the forest looking for signs of pig. I was explaining to them what the jungle elf's looked like, apparently they had never seen them, I found that odd considering they had been here for 4 years. In the middle of my sentence Roger tapped my arm and held his finger up to his lips telling me to be quite, then he pointed to a fresh set of tracks in the muddy earth and proceeded to follow them.

We crept through the vines and creepers until we found a decent sized male pig snuffling at something on the ground. We tip toed closer waiting for an opening. The pig turned slightly providing us with a clear shot. William through his spear, narrowly missing the swine.

At the thump of the spear the pig went running, we fallowed it through the jungle, always in close proximity but never close enough to kill. I would occasionally glance to my side to watch Roger follow the animal, he had so much strength, like he carried death in the palm of his hand and was only waiting to unleash it upon the creacher he perused. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't sexy.

Roger through his spear and it made contact with the animals flesh, injuring it in a way that it was still alive, but couldn't get up to run away. The five of us approached the bleeding pig.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Roger asked looking at me. I nodded and walked closer to the animal. I raised my spear and brought it back down, delivering the death blow. Blood splattered on me, but that only made the whole situation more enjoyable.

Billy and Jonathan stepped forward to attach the pig to a long pole, making it more portable to bring back to camp. We hollered for the other groups of hunters that we had caught a pig and to stop hunting, we didn't need to catch two pigs in one night.

As we marched back to camp I stood at the front of the line along with Jack and Roger. That night the pig tasted better to me than usual knowing that I had killed it.

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 (Lilith's point of view)**

**I am so sorry this took so long. Since I started this story I've been updating pretty much every 2-4 days. Now that school has started updates might not be as frequent but I'll do my best to post about once a week.**

**Also, I know that when I'm in Roger's point of view I don't always use proper grammar, that is because they are his thought and he doesn't always think with proper grammar.**

I shifted around in the hut trying and failing at finding a comfortable position to sleep in. The truth was, several nights of sleeping on bamboo starts to bother a person. I thought I had it bad on the street but at least back in London I would be able to find some sort of blanket. Here the hunters hut only had one blanket, as all the huts did and it was really just their capes sewn together. I hated that I was complaining but the island was starting to wear on me.

It was around the time that the sun was supposed to be rising but for some reason it wasn't. The sky was gray and gloomy looking. There must be a storm coming. Once again, I found that I was the first one awake. I sat up, knowing that I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

For the first time in days I thought about the necklace,the one that had mysteriously brought me here. If I found it would I go back? I thought about it for a while, then finally decided that I have no reason to go back. It's not like I have a family to return to, and once I adapted to the islands weather conditions it would be no better than the street.

"Plus Roger is here" I thought. Whenever I had thoughts like these I felt a little silly. I had never liked a boy before now, not that I was too picky or anything, I just hadn't met many boys. With the guarded lifestyle my parents had set up for me, I didn't meet much of anyone.

I looked over at Roger. He slept without a shirt on which I wasn't exactly complaining about. The muscles on his chest where very defined. I heard some girls back home refer to them as wash board abs.

I reached out to touch him, curious as to what his so called "wash board abs" would feel like. His abdomen flexed almost as if flinching away at first contact, but then slowly relaxed. I moved my finger along the small creases on his stomach, tracing the lines again and again.

**(Roger's point of view)**

I woke up to the soft feeling of Lilith's hands tracing across my chest. I didn't open my eyes because I knew this was not something she would do if she knew I was awake, and I didn't want to embarrass her. After several minutes of this, her hands came to a halt and she began to pull away. Instead of letting her, I grabbed her hand and laced my fingers through hers.

I opened my eyes to find that she was looking back at me, a slight blush on her cheeks. Just as she was about to say something it began pouring. We both quickly moved to get out of the way of the leaky spot in the roof. The rest of the hunters woke up at the new sound of pitter patter against the ground, and we regrettably unlaced our hands, not wanting Jack to have another fit.

#########

We were trapped inside most of the day, none of us wanting to go out into the cold, wet mess outside our shelter. A lot of boys talked and joked about one thing or another, however I couldn't bring myself to join there conversations. All I could think about was how much of an asshole Jack was.

He was sitting way too close to Lilith and had his arm around her. He said it was for warmth but we all know that was a load of crap. She looked uncomfortable under his arm. I understood why she couldn't deny him, if she did he would be suspicious as to why and it would be very difficult explaining what was between me and Lilith, considering I didn't even know.

When Jack wasn't looking, I would shoot glares at him and Lilith would give me apologetic looks. She looked utterly board when Jack talked, I knew from experience that when Jack was nervous he would talk just to fill the silence. This would always annoy me, because I'm the kind of person who doesn't say anything if I can help it.

I'm always surprised at how social I am around Lilith. Instead of just giving her my usual one word answer, I would have full conversations, sometimes even start one.

I long to go punch Jack in the face and claim Lilith as my own, but I know I can't do that. I sighed to myself. Soon enough, if all goes as planed she will be mine. Sure Jack will probably be co-chief but he'll still have to respect me.

**(Lilith's point of view)**

The hunters spent most of the day inside the hut. I assume the other boys did too but I wasn't going to stick my head out, even for a moment to check. Jack had his arm around me and I was extremely uncomfortable. He just talked, and talked, and talked. I was getting ready to punch him. Wanting to escape Jacks clutches, I came up with a subtle but still effective plan.

I leaned forward to grab the blanket and as I did so, let Jack's arm slip off of me. I scooted as far away as I could without being to conspicuous (so it was really only a few inches) and pulled the blanket up to my shoulders. I suppose Jack could still put his arm around me if he was really determined to, but it would put him in an awkward position, so I hoped he wouldn't try.

The blanket was large so it didn't only cover me, but also anyone who was in a 5 foot radius of were I was sitting. Roger reached toward me from under the covers and once again intertwined his fingers with mine. I was surprised at how bold he was being. Holding hands may not seem like a very big gesture but for Roger it is, especially in the presence of others, not that I'm complaining or anything.

I was so board, since I had been on the island my days where always filled with events or manual labor. The feeling of doing nothing was very odd. I wanted to do something.

"Who wants to play a game?" I asked breaking the silence that had filled the hut a few moments ago.

"What did you have in mind?" William asked.

"I don't know, what do you guys want to play?" I got several responses at the same time. Things like "truth or dare" or "I never". I had seen all these games be played on TV but I had never played them myself.

"How about truth or dare" I suggested. There where nods of agreement and several "okays".

"Alright I'll start, Maurice truth or dare?"

"Dare" he replied.

"I dare you to... run into the others boys hut and tell them all that you have hives on you're bottom". Maurice blushed but crawled out of the shelter and ran toward the other boys hut. Most of us giggled at the thought of what was about to happen. We faintly heard Maurice yell to the other boys.

"Hey everyone, I have hives on my ass!" he yelled. Our hole cabin burst into laughter as he came running back to our hut, now soaking wet.

"You should have seen their faces!" he exclaimed. "They all looked horrified!" we all laughed harder at this.

"Alright, Jon truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What is the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?" the game went on like this for several turns until someone finally called me out.

"Lilith, truth or dare" Billy asked.

"Dare"

"I dare you to... kiss Roger" the hut went silent. I blushed a bright scarlet and looked over at Roger to find that his face was emotionless. I knew that was just an act of coarse, but it still bothered me that I couldn't read his emotions to see how he felt about the whole situation. It was just a harmless game of truth or dare right? Right. Besides I was fairly certain that Roger liked me, or at least a little bit.

I leaned in, slowly inching my face closer to his, being prepared to back away the moment he shot me down. But he never did, our lips touched, only for a second but it still felt like every cell in my body combusted, leaving me just a pile of ashes on the ground. I liked the feeling, I wanted to do it again but when I thought of everyone staring at me I backed away. In an attempt to clear the awkward silence I continued the game.

As one of the younger hunters preformed the task of running around the other cabins and chanting Piggy's name I looked over at Jack and Roger. Jack was tyrannically glaring at Roger, while the dark haired boy remained almost emotionless. There was only a faint hint of smugness that taunted the other boy.

I stayed planted between them, afraid that if I gave them free range they would break out into a fist fight. Roger now had a tight grip on my hand. It wasn't painful, only firm. I gave Roger a look that meant 'stop it!' he looked away from Jack, breaking his glare.

Suddenly it stopped raining, everybody cheered and ran out of the hut. When we where all outside I noticed all the boys that weren't from our hut where giving us strange looks, probably because of the odd things we did that they didn't know where dares. However Jack and Roger seemed oblivious to this fact, for they where arguing near the edge of the clearing.

I walked over, knowing the fight was about me and hoping I could resolve the conflict in some way.

"She's mine, she obviously likes me!" Jack said. I almost laughed at how wrong he was.

"I don't think she's nearly as fond of you as you think" Roger replied. "Just stay away from her" his tone was a warning, only someone as stupid as Jack would disobey him.

"Since when do you control me Roger? You're _my_ second in command remember? I can do whatever _I_ want" Jack said. He was so confident, he had no idea that in a matter of weeks, days even, Roger would be his equal if not his superior. "I can do _this_!" Jack said, he angrily grabbed my arm and put his lips on mine.

I did not enjoy the feeling of Jack's mouth the way I did Roger's. The kiss was angry and hard. I quickly pushed him away from me, I was about to yell at him but I didn't get the chance. Roger's fist connected with Jack's face knocking him back a few paces. He retaliated by throwing a second punch. His fist hit Roger, leaving what would soon be a bruise, but the dark haired boy showed no sign that he was hurt. He simply swung again, I couldn't let them do this, let them fight over me.

"Stop!" I yelled, they both paused and looked at me. "You're both being foolish!" I yelled again, and then walked into the jungle.

I heard footsteps following me, it was most likely Jack coming to feed me some piece of crap excuse and expecting me to forgive him. Instead it was Roger's hand that stopped my quick pace. He turned me so I was facing him but I refused to look him in the face.

He placed his hand on my jaw to turn my head toward him and lent down to place his lips on mine. I forgot why I was mad at him and gave in to the kiss. This one lasted longer than the last, I was completely caught up in the moment when he pulled away.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly. Did...did he just apologize? I doubted that Roger apologized much, if ever so this surprised me.

"It's okay" I told him, still a little dazed and leaned in, to once again press my lips to his, a motion that I hoped would soon be familiar to me.

**I'm sorry if any of this seemed cliché, this chapter was just really hard to write. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. My computer broke and I have been waiting to get a new one but in the mean time I borrowed one because I felt bad for not updating. **

**Chapter 11 (Jack's point of view)**

I watched as Roger fallowed Lilith into the jungle. The poor sap was probably begging her to forgive him at this very moment. I however do not have to resort to such things as begging, when she told Roger and I that we were being foolish, I knew she was mostly talking to him. I am fairly certain Lilith is in love with me, and to her, Roger is just a bothersome child.

When we were in the hut earlier and I had my arm around her, I'm pretty sure she was happy. However, I did notice when she slipped away from me, she did it subtly, most likely not wanting to hurt my feelings. She is probably just shy, I reassured myself, she just didn't want to put on a show in front of the others.

We had been inside for so long, now I want to hunt. I gathered all the hunters that hadn't run of into the jungle the second the rain stopped, and led them away from camp. I would have invited Roger along, but he hadn't come back from talking with Lilith. The poor guy must really be getting it handed to him. I smirked at this, although I was confident and knew I didn't need to be mad at him because he was no competition anyway; a reasonably large chunk of me was still upset. The aching in my jaw was a constant reminder as to why.

It was the first time in a while that I wasn't hunting with all of my men. After about an hour of tracking and chasing pigs, I began to remember why Roger was my second in command. Although I would never admit it, he is a better hunter than I am; this didn't bother me too much though, because Roger isn't fit to be a leader. He is too hostile and sullen, plus most of the boys at camp fear him.

But I began thinking, and it seems that since Lilith appeared, the boys have begun to get along better with Roger. Perhaps he was trying harder to be sociable with Lilith around so she didn't know the full extent of his sullenness, but it's even more likely that Lilith's presence has made Roger seem more personable just because he was always around her, there for making him apart of more conversations by default. I suppose that if Roger gains enough respect from the boys and enough disrespect toward me, he could easily slip into a leadership role if he wished to.

I was thinking too far ahead of myself, despite the amount of hatred Roger must hole for me after today, he doesn't have the will or the balls to over throw me.

**(Lilith's point of view)**

We all sat around the camp fire, disappointed by the lack of food. Once again I was placed uncomfortably under Jack's arm, which was thrown carelessly over my shoulder. I longed to be back with Roger, to have him hold me the way he had earlier today on our little excursion. Roger's embrace wasn't exactly gentle, I'm not even sure if I could call it loving, however, it was anything but careless.

Once again the fire elves had joined us, they danced around the glowing embers and I laughed as a chubby one tried to do the shuffle. A few boys looked at me funny, but I didn't pay too much attention, I was used to it.

Much to my discontentment Roger sat about seven boys away from me. He was in that awkward part of the circle that I could barley see, I'm pretty sure Jack had something to do with the seating arrangement. He was such a douche, Roger had used that word earlier and when I asked him what it meat his definition was simply; "Jack." I'm still not completely sure what it means but it couldn't be good considering I don't think I've ever heard Roger say anything pleasant about Jack.

Several boys were chatting and I could tell the obnoxious ginger beside me was trying to think of something to talk to me about, he had that slightly pained expression on his face that he gets whenever he is in a situation he thinks is awkward. I could have assisted him and started the inevitable conversation, but decided not to because I was kind of mad.

"So… how are you holding up?"

"What do you mean" I replied, voice a bit harsher than I originally intended it to be. I immediately felt bad. "I mean, I guess I'm doing okay" I tried again.

"Oh… that's good" we returned to silence, I was more comfortable with it but I don't think he was because he was making that face again.

Thankfully, Simon of all people came to relieve me of Jack's presence.

"Hi Lilith" the dark haired boy said "would you like to go on a walk? I want to show you something." My first thought was RAPIST! But then I remembered that Simon was a total wimp and even if that was his intention I could just punch him in the face and run away. So I agreed, willing to do anything to get away from Jack. As I walk off Roger raised an eyebrow but I just shrugged in reply.

I fallowed Simon through the thick foliage, getting more and more frustrated every time I would ask were we were going and he would vaguely reply "you'll see." Finally we arrived in a small meadow. It was lined with flowers and seemed to be the only place on the island not littered with either sand or jungle vines. I would have been able to see the colors better in day light but the full moon provided an outline that was accurate enough.

I'm not sure why Simon brought me here. He probably thought I would appreciate it because I was a girl, and girls like pretty things. How cliché of him.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked speaking my thoughts.

"Because, I was exploring around here and I found this" he explained holding something out to me. "On your first day here you said you lost your necklace, is this it?" he handed me the item. It was indeed the necklace.

"Yes… it is" I was amazed to see the stolen article I thought was lost forever. Do I take it? If I do will I be tempted to return home? No, I reassured my self, I would never do that to Roger, to myself.

"But… but I don't want it!" I thrust it back toward him and started to run, in a direction I hoped was the way back to camp. I had thought about what I'd do if I ever found the necklace many times before, but never really thought I would find it. Now that I have, I was unsure.

A part of me wanted to go home, not to the streets and the cold ally ways, but home to my over protective parents and their garish lifestyle. However a substantially larger part of me wanted to stay here with Roger, and knew that I don't really have anything of great value to go back to, and worried that if I did go back I would regret it for the rest of my life. But that little voice continued to nag me. The voice sounded like my mothers, nasally and border line annoying.

The time it took me to get back to camp felt like hours but was probably more like three minutes. I stopped at the edge of the beach and caught my breath, I didn't want any questions, and made a subconscious decision to avoid Simon. At this point everyone was already in their huts or heading there.

I crawled into the hunters hut and snuggled up next to Roger. Luckily for us, Jack had already fallen asleep due to his afternoon of chasing pigs and following false trails. Roger put his arm around my torso and pulled me to his chest. It felt twice as nice as usual due to the fact that I still had Jack's embrace in my mind, so comparatively; Roger's touch was like heaven.

I let my fingers run along my beautiful dark haired hunter's chest as I drifted to sleep, forgetting my worries of Simon and the necklace. Never mind my parents and there giant mansion, this is home now.

**I know it's a little too fluffy at the end there, but I couldn't think of another way to end the chapter, I just would have run on, and on, and on. This is kind of short but hopefully the next one will be longer. I really appreciate all reviews and suggestions. **


	12. Chapter 12

**So this chapter starts in a dream I hope that's not too stereotypical and don't be confused by it, nothing in the dream has actually happened…yet…hehe**

**Chapter 12 (Lilith's point of view)**

_I was back in my room. My mother walked in with a pot of tea on a serving platter like nothing had happened, like I hadn't run away. I remain motionless on my bed, still confused as to what is going on. Where are all the trees and the thick foliage and the persistent bugs that always seem to follow me? Where is Roger? _

_I was surrounded by pink walls, threatening to smother me in their sickeningly sweet clutches. My bed appeared to be as soft and cushy as ever, but I could still feel bamboo polls in my back, I didn't really mind though, I was almost used to them. As my mother set a cup of tea down on my nightstand her skin started to crawl. At first I was amused because my mother always took such pride in her flawless skin, but soon was horrified when she morphed into a very bloody Simon. He kept repeating the same words._

"_Why did you kill me?" _

_I hadn't killed Simon. Sure I have seriously considered it on multiple occasions, if he was dead I could just forget about the whole necklace situation, but I was sure I hadn't carried out on any of my plans. _

_I was back in the forest now and I was running. Actually I'm not sure if I was running or chasing but I felt that there was purpose behind my movement it so I kept going. I followed a worn trail to the clearing Simon had showed me, and there he was holding the necklace._

"_Why did you kill me?"_

I opened my eyes and it was still dark. All the boys were still asleep in the hut. Roger laid flat on his back next to me and he almost didn't look hostile for once. He must be having a good dream, unlike me. I suppose it wasn't actually scary or bad but I still found myself quite unnerved for some reason. I refused to freak out or cry though, that would be too cliché of me. I peeked my head out of the hut and was able to see Simon through a crack in the other hut. He wasn't bloody or bruised and I could faintly see his chest rise and fall.

He wasn't dead. This however led me to a different thought; should he be?

It would make scenes to kill him. However, I know that if I wish to do this I must wait. Some of the boys would probably be freaked out if they find him dead and Ralph wouldn't be able to handle the chaos. I have to wait until I'm queen.

There was movement a few yards away; I looked up to see that it was the same coconut tree I had talked to just days before. It beckoned me over to it with its branches. I approached it willingly, still favoring it over all the other trees on the island because it had called me pretty.

"Hello darling" I smiled at it as a greeting. Fruit flies swarmed the plant's leaves, they seemed to dance around it, flying and landing, flying and landing.

"You should not feel any hesitance toward killing the boy, he is full of evil and will only try and ruin your plans." Wow, straight to the point.

"I wasn't hesitating, I am just waiting for a time that would best suit me" I replied, protective of my reputation as a cold hearted killer. The tree only smiled, it seemed to doubt me.

"Whatever you say child, but you must do something soon, now is the time when people will listen."

Since I arrived here, I have made great plans, all of witch I have told myself time and time again that I must wait to carry them out. It seems that all I do anymore is wait. Maybe today is the day to act.

**(Rogers point if view)**

It was still dark when I woke up, or should I say when Lilith woke me up? "Your lucky I love you," I thought to myself as her small hand shook me. Wait, what did I just say…think…whatever? I didn't have time to contemplate my thoughts because she started talking.

"Today is the day"

"What?" I asked in a groggy voice trying to rid myself of sleepiness.

"Come on" she motioned me out of the hut, I sighed and followed. We walked a few minutes into the jungle before she explained.

"Today is the day we start our own camp, I was thinking and I decided I was tired of waiting, there is nothing left to wait for" I though about this for a minute. Now would be a good time to act, a lot of the guys respect me and like Lilith. Plus Ralph has been a bit more annoying lately with his rules and instructions. Why not?

"Okay, but we need to go get Jack. For this to work correctly he needs to think that he is a crucial part of this." She smiled and nodded.

"I'll be right back" she ran in the direction of camp to retrieve Jack. Her absence gave me time to contemplate the thought I had earlier. Do I love her? No, it was just a phrase. I'm not going to become all girly and weak just because I have a thing for her. Love is a feeling that I can't even recall using with my family back home, surly I couldn't be feeling it for a girl I had only met a few weeks ago, I suppose I wouldn't know it though, even if it was love.

Lilith returned with Jack, relieving me from my girly thoughts. He asked what we wanted, not trying to hide the irritation on his face, while rubbing at his eyes like a four year old who had just woken up from a nap. His face. The bruise was almost gone, however he might still be mad because of it, something I hadn't thought about when agreeing to Lilith's request.

This could be more difficult than I originally thought, I could tell by Lilith's face that she had realized this as well and was rethinking her plan, oh well, this has got to happen at some point. I was not looking forward to the conversation and most likely hour of explaining and convincing ahead of us.

#########

"So we'll be kings… or chiefs… or something?" Jack asked.

"Yes" Lilith replied sounding slightly relived because it seemed he was finally getting the point.

"And you'll be… our queen?" she nodded.

"Sounds kinky" Jack smirked, Lilith rolled her eyes and I refrained from punching him; again.

"Whatever, are you in or not?" I spoke up. A serious look crossed Jack's face before returning to his trademark smirk.

"I'm in"

The sun was starting to set so we headed back to camp to gather the hunters; I figured we would provide Ralph with one last meal before we left. We would of coarse, offer him a position in our tribe but I doubt his ego will let him join for a while. Jack would tell the hunters what was going on before the hunt, and then make the announcement after dinner.

It sort of bothers me how this whole this is playing out. Already it seems that Jack is in the highest position of power and we are his helpers. Oh well, Jack can be the front man, but behind the scenes I'll have as much if not more power than him.

While he prepped the hunters, Lilith and I went to find a good place for settlement in Castle Rock. It's like we were shopping for a house or something; I be lying if I said it didn't freak me out…. A lot. No, she doesn't think of it that way so there is no reason for me to.

**(Lilith's point of view)**

This is so much fun, it's like I'm on on one of those home decorating shows I used to hear my mother watch. It had taken a while but we found the perfect spot. It was a huge cave with multiple, large indentations in the sides, almost providing the allusion of rooms and privacy.

There was a smaller cave almost immediately next to the big one and we decided that it would be Jacks room. This way, he would feel important but more significantly, Roger and I could sleep next to each other, with Jack in a different room altogether. I could tell that Roger liked this arrangement, he was getting sick of Jack claiming half of the nights that we should have had together.

He was out gathering wood for a small fire we planned to put in the center of the cave, while I gathered foliage for the area I had claimed for us. It wasn't the biggest groove in the cave wall but it was the deepest, and I was sick of boys giving us dirty looks for our proximity to each other; so seclusion was ideal.

I laid down palm leaves in hope of making the hard rock at least a little cushy. Soon I felt rude for only setting up one bed and decided it would be a nice welcoming present for me so set up a few more rooms. I attached vines to the low cave ceiling to serve as doors, sort of like those beads people would hang from their doorways in the 80"s. Roger returned with the firewood and started setting up a pit.

"Nice" he said as he looked around. I smiled at him, for some reason I was pleased that he like my decorating style.

"Jack should be here with the others soon" he said absentmindedly.

"How many do you think will join?"

"A few for now but more will join as time goes on, I expect most of the hunters at first" I nodded.

"Have you seen our room?" he raised his eyebrows. I took this as an invitation to show him. I grabbed his hand and led him over.

**(Roger's point of view)**

"So, I tried to make a sort of bed, but I figure we can improve it later once we've tried it out and know what needs to be adjusted." She looked around in a sort of nervous manor. I didn't miss the vine-drapes she had put up for privacy. She put them up in all the rooms so it probably didn't mean anything… but still.

"Do you like it?" I looked around for a minute more, deciding to play with her and delay my answer. She looked at me expectantly, obviously anxious for my answer.

I stepped forward and pulled her chin up so I could kiss her, like I had before. I had noticed that she preferred me to be the assertive one and that was fine with me. I was usually the one in control of the kiss but of what I had seen in the little moments when she got aggressive; Lilith knew what she was doing.

I sighed and pulled away when I heard Jack and several boys approach the cave. We stepped out to greet them.

"Lilith, Roger, where are you?" Jack yelled. We walked out under the night sky and waved them over.

"Over here" Lilith yelled incase they hadn't seen us. As they approached I was able to see that almost all of the hunters were present. I met Jack half way there.

"So, how bad was it, the announcement, I mean"

"Not terrible, there was a bit of yelling, and of coarse I was mad at the hunters who didn't follow" he said, irritated that our plan didn't take immediate effect.

"Don't worry, they'll come around sooner or later" I reassured him. We all entered the cave and the boys looked around, obviously exited to have a change in scenery.

"Welcome to Castle Rock!" Lilith announced happily.

**Yay, I finally updated! What do you think, are Lilith and Roger moving too fast? Too slow? Has Roger become too girly? Do I need to add more detail? Give me your opinion! REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Look who's updating fast! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 13 (Lilith's point of view)**

"So, what do you think?" I asked Jack, joy evident in my tone. I usually wouldn't start a conversation with Jack on purpose but I was so giddy that things were finally happening, I wasn't thinking straight.

"I think it's perfect" he said, putting his arm around me. I pulled away quickly, happy that Roger hadn't seen, and the moment wasn't ruined. I immediately started showing people around to make it seem like I had a reason for leaving Jack, and his ego wasn't hurt too badly. I was walking on eggshells, trying to make everyone happy, or at least content.

I just finished telling everyone about the living arrangements when jack once again persistently approached me.

"So were are you sleeping?" I pointed toward Roger and I's corner.

"And were am I sleeping?" he was obviously hopping I would point to the same place a second time but instead I smiled and beckoned him after me.

"You have your own little office thingy," I told him happily, trying to glorify his living arrangements. I could tell he was a little disappointed, but my cheerful mood made it impossible to frown or complain. I showed him to his cave.

"I took the liberty of preparing a bed and sharpening a few spears for you," I knew I was kissing up a bit but I really wanted him to like it, well, not so much that, but more so that I just didn't want him to come sleep with us.

"Thanks Lilith, I knew I could count on you to do this" I smiled. "Now, is there any chance that you'll be joining me in my cave?" I gritted my teeth and tried to remain as mutual as possible, knowing that it would not benefit me to make Jack overly unhappy.

"I can't, it would be too controversial, especially with us being chiefs now," of coarse when I said this I was the biggest hypocrite ever; I still don't feel bad though. Jack didn't know of my sleeping companion, and I would prefer if it remained that way.

"I guess your right" he sighed "It's really too bad" I just gave him a halfhearted smile.

"Come on, we should get back," I was beginning to get uncomfortable, being alone with him and I was in need of Roger. "Am I getting clingy?" I asked myself. No, I'm sure Roger would say something if I was, he's not the kind of person to spare anyone's feelings.

#########

Luckily, the boys had thought to bring fire with them, so we were able to get a flame going; it wasn't big enough to roast a pig or anything, but it would provide warmth at night.

"Does anyone want to volunteer for the first watch?" Roger spoke "We need someone to stay up incase anyone else decides to join during the night, or to chase Ralph off if he shows up preaching about unity." A few of the younger boys raised their hands, eager to get on their new chief's good side.

"Good, Robert your first, Samuel takes over half way through the night" they nodded. Look at my man in control; it's so sexy. He seemed to notice me looking at him and sent me a smirk. I just shook my head and smiled to myself, slightly embarrassed, and fully aware that I had nothing to be embarrassed about.

"I'm going to go gather some fruit" I announced and turned to leave.

"Can it wait? It's getting pretty dark, do you want me to come with you." Jack said. He probably though he was being caring, but all I heard was him questioning my ability to take care of myself.

"I haven't eaten yet, and I'll be fine" what could he possibly think would be out there that could hurt me?

"Can you bring me something back?" Roger asked.

"Sure"

If I was one of the woman my mother always associated herself with, I probably would have told him that I wasn't his maid, and that he can go get his own fruit. However, I'm not, and I know that he isn't trying to take advantage of me, he only asked me out of convenience; I was already headed there, and it would be a waist of manpower if we both went; fruit gathering is a one-man job.

I approached a mango tree that seemed to be the home of fresh enough fruit for consumption. The mango's screamed as I pulled them off of their branches. As I walked away, the mother of a mango I had severed from it's tree yelled at me. This did not upset me, I was used to overprotective fruit mothers cursing me out for eating their children; also this one's accent amused me.

I fought laughter as she continued to yell at me, using slang that I have never heard before. I snacked on my treats on my way back to camp, making sure to eat the one who had the mother with the big mouth, just to spite her. I finished and tossed the waist behind a nearby bush just as the little fire in our shelter became visible.

I walked back in, immediately feeling the warmth from the newly grown flame, just now realizing how cold I had been. I handed Roger a few mangoes.

"I'm going to bed," I said, and he nodded. I lay down on my palm bed, making note to add more leaves tomorrow for cushion. I was once again cold without the fire. About twenty minutes later, Roger joined me, pulling me against him and wrapping me in a warm embrace, not having to worry about other's eyes for the first time.

"Jack didn't see you come in here, did he?" I would not be found out, especially on the first night.

"No, he went to bed right after you did"

"Then what kept you?" I scolded him jokingly. He just smirked and pulled my chin up so my mouth would meet his. I gladly accepted his kiss, deciding to reward him for everything he did today; I took over for a little while; I know how much he likes that.

After a bit of practice, I had discovered that I was actually a pretty good kisser. I'm not sure it Roger knows that he was the first boy I've ever kissed, but I'm sure he pieced it together based on his little knowledge of my previous life. I didn't tell him too much, just that I lived a very guarded life style and that I ran away from home.

Roger was the first person I had told anything to, about my life after I left home. I didn't really want my other companions on the island to know too much about me, especially now that I am their leader; I want their respect, not their pity. I knew Roger wouldn't pity me; from the subtle hints he has dropped about his home life it wasn't so great either, for different reasons than mine.

As I drifted to sleep tiny bugs played even smaller violins as they floated above our heads. Peaceful melodies filled my ears as a dream-state over took me.

#########

It felt like I had only been asleep for a moment when Robert rudely awakened me.

"Roger, Lilith!" I managed to prop my head up as he barged into out room. "Oh… I'll come back later" I raised my eyebrows, what had just happened?; then I noticed my position, I was laying pretty much on top of Roger, sort of in a half- side ways straddle. "Crap" I muttered to myself; I crawled off of the dark haired hunter and shook him awake.

"What" he groaned.

"Robert needs us" he sighed, but sat up and we walked into the main aria of the cave, both of us trying to shake the sleep off of ourselves. In front of us were all the hunters who hadn't joined our group originally. Some of them looked slightly guilty, while others just looked intrigued by the cave.

"They've come to join?" Roger asked, and Robert nodded. "Alright, just find a place to sleep for tonight and we'll set up more beds tomorrow."

"Okay, but shouldn't we get Jack"

"Nah, we'll just tell him in the morning, he gets pretty cranky when you wake him up before he gets at least eight hours of sleep." Robert looked hesitant.

"…Okay"

"Relax, Lilith and I are just as much the chief now as he is." Roger said, obviously slightly irritated that everyone was so dependent on Jack, I was too. The younger boy nodded, and the others separated, too tired to ask for a tour. I took Roger's hand and pulled him back to bed.

"How long do you think it will take them to realize how much better we are at leading then Jack" Roger asked, a little worked up now; I sighed.

"We've just got to be persistent, eventually they'll get it" he sighed but seemed to except my answer. I lay back down but he hesitated to join me.

"Come on, you couldn't have expected it to all be perfect immediately; now come to bed, I'm cold." He did as I said, but still didn't seem content.

"We'll worry about it all in the morning" I kissed his neck and settled back into place as he lay down.

I wonder what Simon did with the necklace? I really hope he didn't show the other boys at camp. That would raise some questions; the hulky piece of metal isn't exactly conspicuous. I was now mad at the maker of the necklace; if you're going to make time traveling jewelry and sell it in a black market, without the government knowing about it, the least you could do is be subtle about the design.

I'll worry about it in the morning. Roger seemed to be nearing sleep, for the second time tonight; the best thing I can do right now is join him; tomorrow I'll face my problems.

**So there it is, a bit shorter than last time but whatever. Tell me what you think in a REVIEW! Now that I have gotten to this place in the story the plot is going to flow a little faster and I need some filler crap. So, if you have any suggestions, whether it's fluff or whatever, tell me in a REVIEW.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I was up early the next morning, much to my displeasure. I had volunteered myself to do the job of fixing more beds in the sleeping areas, mostly just because I knew anyone else wouldn't care enough to do it right. I myself didn't particularly care either; however, I wanted everyone to know that this camp was better than Ralph's in every way, even if some of the ways were unnecessary.

Out of pure selfishness, I added a few more layers of plant life to Roger and I's bed first, before doing everyone else's. No one could say anything; I am queen. I looked around to see that everyone was doing work; whether it was gathering firewood or pushing large rocks in front the cave so it formed a sort of shield, but you could still get in and out. I'll have to think of a way for us all to have some fun after the majority of the work is finished.

I looked down at myself: I was filthy. Sure I had bathed a few times since I had been here, but it hadn't been on the top of my list of priorities. Feeling self-conscious for the first time in a while, I quickly set the last bed and headed to the pond. I brought my spear with me incase I saw any pigs. Looking around to make sure that there were no boys trying to sneak a peek, I removed my shoes, top, and shorts, but kept my under garments on just incase someone came by.

I sat there soaking for a while before I took one of the coconuts I had brought with me, and used the juice as a kind of body wash- conditioner sort of thing. Coconut was commonly found in shower products so I figured if nothing else, it wouldn't hurt. The dye in my hair was starting to fade and my roots are peeping through. Usually I wouldn't care too much, the only reason I dyed my hair in the first place was to disguise myself, but I kind of want to look nice for Roger, even though he probably doesn't care. I was the first girl he had seen in years; I must be the sight of beauty to him, and probably all the boys on the island. I finished my bath with a new sense of confidence, preparing to strut back into camp.

I herd a rustling in the bushes just as I finished slipping my cloths on, I picked up my spear, incase this was my chance to catch dinner. I saw dark hair, but the figure was too short and scrawny to be Roger. Simon stepped out of the foliage and stopped short when he saw me.

"Lilith?" he sounded surprised.

"Yes" obviously it was me, the only other person on the island that looks even relatively like a girl, was him. He was angry, or as angry as Simon could look, I guess, probably because of the new tribe. However he seemed to ignore this for the time being, deciding to bring something up that was even more uncomfortable than the separation.

"I've been toying around with the necklace" I raised an eyebrow at him, "it's how you got here isn't it? It's some kind of transport- teleportation device." I didn't say anything, in the hopes that he would take my silence as confusion, and decide that he jumped to some sort of wild conclusion. It didn't make a difference though, he was sure of himself.

"What are you talking about? That's impossible"

"Don't play dumb! What are you? When are you from?" he looked scared, like I was an alien or something. "I've got to go tell the others, I knew there was something weird about you!" he started backing away from me. He's looking at me like I'm an animal or something, like… like I'm crazy. I flashed back to all the people who had called me crazy: the butler, the homeless man, the therapist, my own father! No… no, the island is my place, the island is safe; no one judges me here. He doesn't have the right to take that away from me, not when I have only just discovered it and all the good things that are included.

In a panic my spear sank into Simon's chest. Blood slowly spilled down his front, some dripping to the forest floor. He looked up at me, his face holding an expression that was all too familiar; a mixture of disbelief and shock. And just like so many times before, shock turned into realization, and realization turned into a blank, dead stare. Simon is dead.

For some reason I felt guilty. I know that it isn't the fact that I have just killed another human being; I had faced that long ago. Maybe it's because I killed him before the appropriate time… yes that must be it, I'm upset because I have jeopardized my new position. I have to find a way to cover it up, and of coarse the corps was another, more tangible issue…

**(Roger's point of view)**

Lilith walked toward me; she must have just been at the pond because she was free of the markings that usually adorned her body, although there was still what looked like fresh blood on her hands. As she got closer I could see the slightly worried expression on her face. I was in the middle of rolling a very large rock toward the entrance of the cave as a sort of shield, along with Robert and William.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" she whispered, resting her hand lightly on my arm, standing on her toes to get closer to my ear.

"Go wait in the cave, I'll be in soon" she hesitated but nodded and headed toward our room. She left a bloody handprint on my arm but I decided to leave it, it looked pretty cool. Will watched her leave and then looked back at me.

"Nice" Will congratulated me; I just glared at him and walked after her, I would have kicked the shit out of him but I didn't want to keep Lilith waiting.

I entered our room and sat down on the noticeably puffier bed. Lilith stood near the back of our room; witch was really only like two feet away from me because the space was so small. She turned around to face me and I noticed she was crying, I reached out and pulled her down into my lap, wrapping my arms around her in the most comforting way I knew how.

"What's wrong" if this was anyone else I would have been out the door the second I saw tears, I don't like dealing with feelings but I was willing to suffer through it for her.

"I did something bad" I just raised my eyebrows, telling her to continue. She sighed and looked sort of guilty. "I stabbed Simon, he's dead" she said it more easily than any completely sane person should be able to, then again who was I to judge? I wasn't completely sure how to reply, I wasn't disgusted or horrified; I just wasn't sure what she wanted me to say.

"Well… you've done this sort of thing before right?" she nodded "uhh… I guess… how did you get through it before?" she looked confused. "Did you have someone to comfort you… or some sort of… meditation…" she cut me off before I could ramble on.

"Roger, you know that I'm not upset about killing him right?" I raised my eyebrows, what else could she be crying about? "I'm upset because I don't know what I'm going to tell the others, I could loose my position, I just got it" I'm not sure why I though she would be distressed about committing murder, she had told me that she had done it before, of coarse I didn't fully believe her then, I thought that maybe she was only trying to impress me.

"Ohm… well I guess" I hesitated, trying to think of what to do. "I'll help you dump the body, if anybody asks we haven't seen him, they'll just assume that he wondered off or finally dropped dead of something."

"Okay… we should probably go now… I sort of just… left him lying there."

"You left him lying there? Just in the middle of the forest floor?" Great, I hope no one has seen it yet.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking" she looked guilty again, I didn't like that look on her. I shouldn't be mad at her, whatever has happened, happened, it's not like I can go back in time and change it. I sighed and kissed her.

"It's fine, let's go" she got off of me and I took her hand, guiding her out of the cave. I'm sure people watched as I led her into the jungle, but I would just let them assume what they wanted to. Once we got close to the pond I let her lead the way.

Soon we came across Simon's bloodied body; it wasn't nearly as gruesome as I was expecting, only one stab wound, and there was very little blood on the ground. I had expected Lilith to be a more violent killer, what with the way she would sometimes demolish pigs.

"Alright, the nearest coast is about a mile that way" I told her, she went to pick it up but I didn't let her, choosing to bare all the weight myself. I slung Simon over my shoulder and took Lilith's hand again, leading her toward the ocean.

"Thank you" she said, I nodded in reply. Blood spilled slowly down my chest throughout the journey, now that the body was jostled; it seemed to leak more than it had just lying flat on the ground. I just left the blood, I would clean it off later; there was no point in wiping it off now because there would only be more. I'm glad I didn't wear a shirt because then it would have gotten stained, and that might have looked suspicious.

Honestly, I have never killed anyone before. I have seen corpses though, in the beginning when we first crashed there were a few boys that died off, and of coarse me being the quiet, sullen one, was put in charge of dumping them. In the beginning I always had the dirty jobs, gutting pigs, moving waist. As I moved up on Jack's "list" I did them less and less, now here I am: chief, plus the only girl within miles is mine, I suppose it all paid off.

We reached a rocky area that led up to the ocean. We hopped along the rocks until we got close enough to the water. I repositioned Simon so that I could toss him as far as possible. As I moved him, something medal fell out of his ripped pocket and clanked on the rocks. Lilith bent down to pick it up; I shrugged and threw the body a good ten feet, then watched the current pull it under and away. I looked over to see what Lilith picked up; it was a chain with a bulky, flashy looking pendant.

"Is that the necklace you were looking for when you first got here?"

"Yes" She starred at it thoughtfully for a while before I watched as she pulled her arm back and threw it into the water. I didn't ask why, because it seemed like one of those cliché-freeing moments that never actually happen in real life, and I knew I wouldn't get it. We returned to camp in comfortable silence.

"You go back, I need to get cleaned up," I said as we came across the pond. It was almost dark and I assumed that the others had gone hunting without us, or they would get back soon.

"Okay" she kissed my neck before she disappeared.

**(Lilith's point of view)**

When I returned to camp, there was a pig cooking and everyone was finishing up their days work.

"Hey Lilith"

"Hey Jack" I internally sighed.

"So, were where you all day?"

"I was looking for something that might work for pillows" I lied.

"Oh… did you find anything"

"Nope, sorry I guess were ganna have to do without them for now"

"That's okay… so… was Roger with you?" I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, deciding to play dumb.

"No"

"Oh, some guys said they saw you go off into the jungle with him" god he was being persistent.

"Yea, we walked in together, but we parted ways and I haven't seen him since" wow I was becoming a good lire.

"I wonder where he is then," Jack said, buying my words.

"Yea, I'm sure he'll turn up soon" I shrugged and walked away. I was tired from the day's events, so I figured I would skip dinner and go lay down, I'll be hungry tomorrow, but I'll deal with it. It must have been a half hour later when I was drifting off to sleep; Roger joined me.

"No dinner?"

"I was tired"

"Alright" he pulled me against him, this was becoming routine for us, not that I was complaining.

**Yay, I was expecting that to take a lot longer than it did. So, what do you think of Simon dying? Am I moving too fast? Review!**


End file.
